


То ещё шоу

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Риктор, Шаттерстар и Лонгшот вместе смотрят кино (к вящему неудовольствию Риктора)





	То ещё шоу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Show of Their Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632207) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine). 



— Слушай, Стар, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал Хулио, пока Шаттерстар вставлял диск в проигрыватель. Он понимал, что Стар его всё равно не послушает, но, как хороший парень, был обязан хотя бы попытаться. — Ты очень чувствителен к... определённым темам.  
Стар насмешливо фыркнул.  
— Глупости. Это фильм для подростков. Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
— Раз ты так считаешь, — мягко ответил Хулио и подвинулся, позволив Стару втиснуться между собой и подлокотником, хотя на другой половине дивана было полным-полно места. Он небрежным жестом положил руку Стару на плечи, и тот, чуть вздохнув, удобно прижался к нему. — Повезло, что ты такой красавчик, а то твоё упрямство всё настроение убивает.  
— Я действительно красавчик, — согласился Стар, одарив его широкой улыбкой, и Хулио закатил глаза.  
— Ещё и сама скромность, — он похлопал Стара по голове. — Ты собираешься включать фильм, или как?  
— Я жду, когда придёт...  
— О нет, только не говори, — Хулио со стоном прикрыл лицо рукой.  
— ...Лонгшот, — Шаттерстар посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Что? Ты сказал, я могу позвать его.  
— О, ничего. Всё просто зашибись. Это будет лучшая ночь в моей жизни.  
Шаттерстар уставился на него, очевидно, пытаясь понять, где скрывается сарказм, и Хулио ответил ему безучастным взглядом. Как Стар и Лонгшот умудряются существовать в команде, полной невероятно саркастичных людей, было выше понимания Хулио и никогда не переставало изумлять его.  
— Не беспокойся, — наконец сказал Хулио.  
— Я и не беспокоюсь.  
Хулио не знал, поцеловать его или ткнуть локтем, и в конце концов остановился на том, что провёл пальцами по кончикам его волос, усмехнувшись, когда Стар вздрогнул всем телом и заёрзал на диване. Иногда он скучал по длинным волосам Стара, даже если он был единственным, кому их не хватало.  
— Я принёс попкорн! — громко известил их Лонгшот, плюхнувшись на свободное место, и Хулио, чуть ли не свалившийся с дивана, сурово посмотрел на него. — Что? Шаттерстар позвал меня.  
— Давайте уже смотреть, — скрипнул зубами Хулио.  
— Он сегодня такой мрачный, — сообщил Стару Лонгшот, и тот согласно кивнул.  
Вероятно, подумал Хулио, когда начался фильм, он сам был виноват как минимум в двух вещах. Во-первых, считал Стара таким привлекательным и притягательным на всех уровнях, что не мог отказать ему ни в чём, даже когда тот всерьёз бесил его. Во-вторых, имел настолько высокий иммунитет ко всем странностям, присущим выходцам из Моджомира, что проводить с ними время обычно выпадало исключительно ему одному.  
Трудно было следить за фильмом, когда Стар и Лонгшот сами по себе устроили то ещё шоу, хотя вряд ли кто-то из них это замечал. Поначалу они смотрели спокойно, передавая друг другу попкорн, затем постепенно выпрямились, прекратили улыбаться и с волнением хмурились, сужая глаза.  
Спустя где-то час и сорок минут у Хулио под одним боком был свернувшийся калачиком Стар, а к другому прижимался Лонгшот, так крепко, что даже вспотел. Ему хотелось в туалет, но он был уверен, что, если встанет сейчас, они увяжутся за ним, а облегчаться в настолько стрессовых ситуациях он не мог. Не то чтобы ему доводилось пробовать.  
— Я могу выключить, — беспомощно предложил он, похлопывая их по спинам. Они уставились на него абсолютно одинаковыми глазами. — Я читал книги. Я могу сказать, чем всё закончилось.  
— Это просто несправедливо, — заявил Шаттерстар, поставив фильм на паузу. — У тебя появляются друзья, и затем ты должен убивать их.  
— Ты ничего не можешь решать в своей жизни, — добавил Лонгшот.  
— Принадлежишь другим, как животное.  
— Но с тобой обращаются ещё хуже, чем с животными.  
— Нельзя так жить, — тихо сказал Стар, и Лонгшот кивнул. Они многозначительно посмотрели друг на друга, объединённые неким опытом из Моджомира — Хулио не понимал этого до конца, да и, откровенно говоря, не хотел понимать. — Это бесчеловечно.  
— Это самый грустный фильм, что я видел, — согласился Лонгшот.  
Они вздохнули в унисон и ещё крепче прижались к нему, каждый положил голову Хулио на плечо. Он успокаивающе поцеловал Стара в лоб, и, помедлив секунду, проделал то же самое с Лонгшотом.  
— Между прочим, я знал, что смотреть «Голодные игры» — ужасная затея.  
— Я хочу досмотреть, — сказал Шаттерстар. — Я хочу, чтобы Китнисс отомстила.  
— Да, да, очень, — кивнул Лонгшот. — Они могут использовать методы Кадре.  
Хулио нахмурился.  
— Мы же понимаем, что всё это не настоящее?  
— Достаточно настоящее, — Стар сел прямо и расправил плечи. На другой стороне дивана Лонгшот сделал то же самое. Хулио уже далеко не в первый раз подумал о том, какие они всё-таки странные. — Включай, Хулио. Она должна сопротивляться. Китнисс _должна_ победить.  
— Если Лонгшот останется у нас, потому что вы двое не сможете заснуть, я очень рассержусь.  
— Тогда ты сам виноват, что разрешил нам смотреть этот фильм, — ответил Стар.  
— И ты тогда отправишься спать на диван.  
— Можно устроить ночёвку, — предложил Лонгшот. — Это решит все проблемы.  
Стар ударил кулаком воздух.  
— Отличная идея!  
— Вот ведь клоуны, — пробормотал Хулио, потянувшись за пультом и пытаясь не обращать внимания на две пары умоляющих глаз, вперившихся в него. Увы, просящие о чём-то моджомирцы были его слабостью. — Хорошо, можете устроить ночёвку, если следующий фильм выберу я.  
Шаттерстар и Лонгшот переглянулись и кивнули.  
— Мы согласны с твоими требованиями.  
Хулио закатил глаза и тихо выругался.  
— Поверить не могу, что это моя жизнь.  
— Я могу, — Стар утешительно похлопал его по колену. — Пожалуйста, включи фильм, Хулио.  
Хулио нажал на «вперёд» и даже не удивился, когда они почти сразу же вернулись в подавленное состояние. Всё не так уж плохо, думал он, приобнимая Лонгшота и осторожно выводя круги на спине Стара, который грустно посапывал ему в шею. Могло быть куда хуже.


End file.
